the_extremityfandomcom-20200213-history
Reality Coding
Reality coding is the process of transforming and/or mapping physical objects into mathematical objects and/or onto the mathematical realm, and vice versa. It also involves creating mathematical constructs and inserting them into the physical world. It is distinguished from virtual reality because it is used to create artefacts that manifest in the physical world, whereas virtual reality creates objects only in cyberspace. Specifically, Reality Coding involves a melding of the mathematical and physical realms. How this is accomplished is incomprehensible to the minds of 21st Century humans, for which this wiki is designed, but the basics can be explained. General Principles The prerequisite for Reality Coding is metamathematics, a field of mathematics which fractalizes and defines the idea of mathematics itself, creating infinitely embed-able complex mathematical structures which are fundamentally defined by their much simpler components or "archetypes." Metamathematics can be used to prove that a "duality", the simplest block of mathematical reality (rather like the fundamental concept of existence for physical reality) is true. A duality is written as m={i(m)}, meaning "mathematical expression m ''equals the fundamental existence of ''m". Once a duality is made, an object can be constructed, and then a particle, and then finally an actual piece of self-consistent mathematical "stuff". This "stuff" can then be mapped onto the physical world by meticulously defining it in terms of physical reality, down to the last fundamental detail of its existence and the logic behind that existence. In the reverse of this process, a physical object can be projected into the mathematical realm if it can be defined in terms of mathematics in similar amounts of detail. It is also possible to totally transform a mathematical object into a physical one, and vice versa. This requires frame-independent reasoning, a much more complex and abstract mode of thought than metamathematics. Frame-independent reasoning is the foundation of conceptual mathematics and the lowest level of thought that allows violations of the laws of logic. In this system, everything is reversible and can be defined by enormously complex "calculations" using "numbers" that all equal each other. It can be proven that frame-independent reasoning is not self-consistent but yet still works, hence allowing it to violate logic. Because this internal logic is stronger than "ordinary" logic based on its total reversibility and self-provability, its conclusion can supersede those of "normal" logic. This is important because, using frame-independent reasoning, one can easily create an internal system which shows that the mathematical and physical realities are really one and the same and then prove that this conclusion is stronger than that made by conventional mathematics and physical study, thereby forcing the rest of existence to accept that conclusion. This isn't even manipulation of logic, merely a principal of fundamental reversibility. These are the basic tenants of Reality Coding. Lower order manipulations fall under physics manipulation and all things below it. Higher order manipulations begin with conceptual engineering and continue up. Uses For fledgling civilizations first developing this technology, Reality Coding was is enormously useful. By simply redefining the superficial skin parameters of a Reality Coded object, one can change its properties in ways that would seem ludicrous to less advanced civilizations. For example, a wall could be given a hardness parameter of "infinity", a projectile could have its location parameter redefined in four dimensions so that it was always striking its target, industry would become a simple matter of creating a template of an object with any desired skin parameter (size, strength, energy storage, etc.) and then changing the physical manifestations parameter to create any needed or wanted amount of the object, including an infinite amount, the laws of physics within a universe or multiverse could be defined in terms of mathematics and manipulated or deleted in any way desired. In short, any civilization which develops this ability will become godlike to any of its former peers who have not discovered it. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.